Electronic surgical instruments are well known have been used for cutting and coagulating tissue in a surgical environment since the mid-twentieth century. A typical electronic instrument of this type includes a controller that is wired to the patient and also wired to the cutting tip of the instrument. However, the wire that connects the controller and the cutting tip limits freedom of movement by the surgeon. Additionally, the wire may affect the precision and the position of the incision. Finally, the wire may also be a source of contamination that will require additional sterilization procedures. Consequently, a need exists for an improved surgical cutting device.